


Cupcakes

by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance (sublimeWaves)



Series: 25 Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, Cute, Diabetes, F/F, Fluff, Tea, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeWaves/pseuds/OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya, Nepeta, and Red Velvet Cupcakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Fresh – adj., having its original qualities unimpaired

Fresh

 

Kanaya has always thought highly of her baking skills.  Very few of her friends even had time for the basics of cooking, let alone doing it for fun.  So whenever there was to be a gathering she was the one to ask if there were to be any sweets there.  She never really minded and always took pride when they would tell her that her creations were amazing.

Baking was very similar to fashion.  The baked goods had to look good, but also taste amazing as well.  So when Nepeta was scheduled to visit she made sure to get the ingredients for a particular delicious recipe for red velvet cupcakes. 

Red velvet cupcakes were particularly scrumptious when paired with the tea that Nepeta made.  Nepeta made all sorts of teas from the plants that she found while scavenging in the woods and this one was more vanilla tasting that the previous ones, Nepeta had said.

Nepeta didn’t venture far from her cave often other than to hunt and jump through the woods but every so often she went to visit Equius who lived quite a bit away from her.  On the way happened to be Kanaya’s hive and also an inlet of water where she would meet Feferi.  On this particular trip she was coming back from Equius’ hive and the tiresome journey deserved a small break at Kanaya’s hive.

The olive blood arrived to the hive at night which Kanaya was expecting.  It was late into the night and the sun was threatening to come up.  The girl looked very tired from her journey, but still managed to hug Kanaya with all the strength that she could pull from her tiny body.  She falls asleep curled up on a pile of discarded fabric squares, as she always does.

The jade blood also takes a nice nap, as she woke up very early in preparation for the small troll and was feeling a bit sluggish.  Oversleeping a tad, she found Nepeta still curled up, eyes closed, thankfully.  After freshening up, she started on her new baked goods.

She had only gathered the ingredients and the utensils she needed before the cat troll was approaching her, stretching and yawning.

“Good day, Nepeta.  I hope you slept well.”

“It was pawsitively purrfect!  If I had a bunch of fabric lying around, then I would sleep on it every day during my nap.”  The girl stretched again and Kanaya couldn’t help to think that the girl looked even more cat like and cute when she did.  Nepeta then leaned over the counter to look at the ingredients.  “Are these fur the cupcakes?”

“Yes they are.  I was going to make them earlier, but time seemed to get away from me.  I hope to be done by the time you have freshened up.”  Nepeta looked down at herself quizzically, brushing off some of the more visible dirt on her traveling clothes.  All of a sudden she looked up to Kanaya, whose eyebrow was arched, before blushing and backing up.

“Oh, of course!”  There was a bit of nervous laughter that Kanaya chose to ignore out of consideration for her friend.  “I’ll get right on that!”

Absconding from the room, Nepeta headed straight for her backpack so that she could find the nice outfit that she had brought.  She didn’t like to wear clothes where you couldn’t get dirt on them, but Kanaya did so she always brought one of her nice outfits that Equius keeps buying for her.

Putting the last ingredient, exactly two tablespoons of red food coloring, she started to mix it into the rest of the batter.  Nepeta’s mouth began to water at the sight of it.  Gracefully, as that is how Kanaya does everything, Kanaya poured the cupcakes into the small wrapper pans, as she was making mini cupcakes.

As soon as she was done she went to put her bowl and spoon, dirty with batter, into the sink, which shocked Nepeta.

“Kanaya!”  Nepeta exclaimed and rushed over.  Her outfit, a nice enough skirt (all skirts look nice, right?), was restricting her, but she didn’t let that stop her.  “What are you doing?”  Kanaya stood frozen in place with the dirty utensils in hand.

“Putting them in the sink to be washed.”  The olive blood was now blocking her path and she was wondering why her company was acting so odd.

“Are you just going to waste that?”  Nepeta asked as she pointed to the red batter sticking to the sides of the bowl and spoon.  Kanaya looked down and shrugged.

“There is not a sufficient amount to make another cupcake.”

“No!  Aren’t you going to eat it?”

“It has raw cluckbeast eggs in it.  It is not healthy to eat.”  Kanaya responded, quite surprised that anyone would eat something that was not cooked properly.  As soon as she said it, Nepeta took the spoon out of the bowl and used her finger to take some batter off and into her mouth.

“It’s fine!”  She did it again.  “It’s really good!”

“Finger licking good apparently.”  Kanaya observed.

“Exactly!”  Nepeta took the spoon and started to take short licks of it straight of the spoon.  If she didn’t look more like an innocent little kitten now than ever, Kanaya didn’t know if she ever would.  The girl was absolutely adorable as she ate the batter with a smile on her face.  An image popped into Kanaya’s head, one she would never in her wildest dreams say, and she realized she was staring at the girl.  The girl looked up at her.

“You should try some!”  Turning her head to the side to cover the jade spreading across her cheeks from such an innocent troll she timidly used her finger to taste the batter.  It was such a sweet substance but it was so good that Kanaya couldn’t help but take a second, third taste.  “I knew you would like it.  Sometimes, I make cookies beclaws then I can have the batter.”

Nepeta laughed, a sweet high pitched sound and Kanaya couldn’t help but laugh along with her as they both stood eating raw cupcake batter.


End file.
